A dangerous wager
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Getting tired of Ragna shouting his mouth off, Rachel suggest a wager. Rachel and Ragna changes places with each other, until 1 admits defeat. No pairings, rated for Ragna's vocabulary and ... other stuff. No pairings
1. Chapter 1

A dangerous wager

Chapter 1

'This can never end well.'

That was the thought that went through the heads of Nago and Gii, Rachel's two familiars. The setting was familiar. Rachel had been bored, and decided to go and… visit Ragna. He in return called her a stalker… and that was where shit had hit the fan.

"Stalker? You really think I would do such a common thing like stalking you? I took time out of my busy schedule to check up on you and this is how you treat me? You truly are a beast."

"WHATEVER. Busy schedule? All you do is sitting in that blasted garden drinking your stupid tea."

Nago groaned.

'He insulted the tea… this was not going to end well.'

"Drinking tea? You think all I spend my time doing is drinking tea?"

"And stalking me for the heck of it. What's the matter bunny leech? Can't handle the truth? Jealous of the idea that another woman will have a bite?"

"Are you insinuating that I… really Ragna do you really fancy yourself the center of the world? I hate to disappoint you but you couldn't be further away from the truth."

"THAT'S IT. I HAVE HAD IT. I RISK MY LIFE BUSTING MY ASS OFF, AND ALL YOU DO IS SITTING ON YOUR HIGH HORSE MAKING FUN OF ME, I AM SICK OF IT."

Rachel blinked and lifted a perfect eyebrow gently. "Oh. You think my life is an easy one do you?"

"Well DUH, all I ever see you do is sitting on your ass drinking that bloody tea."

Rachel's other eyebrow rose gently, before her face turned into a small grin.

"My dear Ragna… as you seem so sure of how easy my life seems to be, why don't you try it out for yourself?"

Ragna blinked, and a few seconds later Rachel had teleported them both back to her garden, sitting down in her chair gently.

"Valkenhayn" she called gently, her butler appearing at her side.

"Yes Madam Rachel?"

"I need you to get me a quill and a blank version of the evening tide contract."

Valkenhayn blinked, surprise written over his face. "Y-y-yes milady."

Rachel smiled as Valkenhayn disappeared and looked over to Ragna who was still scowling.

"All right Rabbit, what are you plotting?"

"Well" Rachel said smirking gently. "Given your… unruly behavior there can be no telling you to your face that you are mistaken in something… so I propose a little challenge."

Valkenhayn came back with a feathered quill pen and a parchment. Rachel took it gently and read out loud.

"**Part A and Part B agree to change identities until one part admits defeat."**

Rachel gave Ragna the parchment, Ragna continuing to read where Rachel had stopped.

"**The losing Part will be obligated by this contract to be the other part's servant for a total of 672 hours. Signing this contract is binding, yada yada yada, small print…** So you want us to change places?"

"Well I am not looking forward to spending time outside being all barbaric… but you have insulted me Ragna and I will not stand for it."

Ragna huffed. "So… I agree to this, end up in your shoes and wait for you to come back and admit defeat? I can do that."

"It's not going to be that easy Ragna… Taking my place also means taking over the observer role, as well as activating those dormant vampire genes I gave you when I saved your life. You sure you want to do this?"

"Just give me the damn quill." Ragna took the quill but looked around curious.

"Where is the ink?"

Rachel smiled and gently took the quill and pricked her own left index finger. "Ink has no value on a vampire contract Ragna" she said, signing her name, the blood halfway shining as she finished.

"Your turn" she said gently, giving Ragna the quill, gently licking away the blood slipping down her finger.

Ragna looked at Rachel carefully, seeing for the 2nd time in his life, her canine teeth growing slightly. He sighed and gently pricked his own finger signing his own name next to Rachel.

As soon as he lifted the quill from the parchment both he and Rachel glowed gently. Ragna felt his canine teeth throb, and his senses went haywire. He felt dizzy and had to sit on the ground, groaning gently.

"My god the human senses are far inferior than I thought."

Ragna opened his eyes and looked up to Rachel. He blinked in shock. Rachel was no longer a young girl, but had grown into a woman in her early twenties. Her hair, still long and blond, had grown and seemed spikier than normal. Quickly he looked down on himself, and quickly figured that he was still the same… thank god.

"Worried there Ragna?" Ragna looked up at Rachel who smiled impishly at him.

"No need to worry, the contract is simply laying out the terms. You are not a small boy right now because as a vampire you don't age as fast as a human, wich is why I usually look like a young girl."

Rachel sighed and looked down on herself, her dress having grown with her.

"Well this is not going to work… I need a change of clothes."

"Then go and get some" Ragna grumbled. Rachel turned to Valkenhayn who bowed gently and disappeared without a word.

"Are you going to sit on the ground all night?"

Ragna grumbled but rose gently shaking his head. "Man… my head is thumping like mad."

"You sure it's just your head?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Rachel gently raised her hands in defense. "I meant no harm… only that your senses are heightened. It might be that you are hearing my pulse… the blood running through my veins… or it could just be your head that is more damaged than usual."

"Don't make me hurt you rabbit."

Valkenhayn came back again and gently gave Rachel a black shirt and skirt, as well as a pair of black shoes, comfortable for a long hiking trip.

"Thank you Valkenhayn" she said gently starting to drag lose the bow at her neck. H

"EY WOAH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Changing clothes" Rachel said gently. "What does it look like?"

"Don't you have a whole bloody mansion to dress up in?"

"Not at the moment I don't."

Ragna blinked. "What do you mean?"

"We changed places remember? All my powers, possessions, positions and various other items are at the moment yours… so no… I do not have a mansion to use for dressing myself… you can look now."

Ragna turned, seeing that Rachel had finished dressing, gently tying her shoelaces firmly into a knot.

"Now then a few things you should be aware of. As I said, this is all yours until you succumb to defeat. However if I come back and see that you have destroyed my rose garden I will make you wish that I never saved your life. Nago, Gii and Valkenhayn will help you with everything else if there is something you wonder about."

"All right… and you? Is there anything you need to know?"

"I have lived for a considerable long time Ragna… I know more about life than you… however I do need your jacket."

Ragna glowered but took off his jacket giving it to Rachel.

"Thank you" she said gently, donning it on, the jacket being just a little too big for her, the top lapels brushing against her cheeks.

"Now then" she said stepping up gently to Ragna, to pick up his sword. "I wish you good luck Ragna… and I hope to see you soon."

Rachel easily lifted up the sword letting it rest on her shoulder gently.

"Now I need you to send me back… I can't make portals right now."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know how to open them?"

"Do you want me to show the… young lady out… sir?"

Ragna blinked as Valkenhayn spoke, the butler clearly not enjoying this as much as Rachel did.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, that would be nice."

Valkenhayn bowed gently.

"Any place in particular you had in mind?"

"Orient town of Kagutsuchi should work" Ragna said.

"As you wish." Rachel smiled as she felt a portal open and close.

She blinked once and she was in orient town.

She smiled gently. 'Right then… off to hide from the authorities… shouldn't be so hard.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel had been wandering for about 30 minutes when a voice made her stop.

"Rachel?"

Turning gently, looking down Rachel smiled gently.

"Ah Mr. Jubei, how nice to see you."

Jubei blinked, noticing that Rachel had grown a few feet, was wearing Ragna's clothes as well as carrying his sword. Finally looking at her spiky hair he closed his eyes gently and sighed.

"All right I am only going to ask this once, WHY are you wearing Ragna's clothes and please don't tell me that you signed the evening tide contract."

"Well make up your mind Jubei, do you want to know or not?"

Jubei groaned, gently taking a glowed paw to his face rubbing the bridge of his nose gently.

"Rachel, do you even know what you signed up for?"

"Yes, living on the run, destroying branches of NOL, hiding from the authorities etc etc."

Jubei shook his head gently. "And how do you plan on surviving? When was the last time you didn't get food served to you?"

Rachel smiled. "Jubei, I did not sign on for the glory… I did it because I am sure that Ragna won't last long as a noble vampire."

Rachel smiled gently. "Quick question, do you know if he still has that small cause of claustrophobia?"

"I recon he does… how so?"

Rachel smiled. "Then I can almost guarantee that he will not last long."

"Under what circumstance do you have the authority to say that?"

"What does a vampire use for a bed Jubei?"

Rachel's smile turned into a small grin, Jubei blinking gently.

"Are you telling me that you sleep in a coffin?"

"I usually do, yes… it sounds horrendous, but there is a reason behind it."

"Which is?"

"Light sensitivity… vampires cannot sleep as long as there is a single source of light. Coffins never let a single trace of light into it… something Ragna will find out soon."

Jubei frowned. "Pardon me saying this Rachel, but that is bull. I have seen you sound asleep on that cat familiar in broad daylight on more than one occasion."

Rachel looked around, seeing that she and Jubei had walked into the nearby park and gently turned to lean towards a tree.

"There is a small difference in sleeping and resting one's eyes Jubei. I grow tired of the constant nagging from humans and Kaka's and as such often feigns sleep as to not be bothered while in the company of others."

Jubei raised a small eyebrow, the cat clearly not convinced. "All right then," he said letting it lie. "If you are to take Ragna's place… I need to know that you can handle it."

Rachel looked down, seeing a grin on the cat's face that was akin to a predator stalking a prey. Without a single sign of warning Jubei leaped, Rachel's reflexes just quick enough to swing out the sword, feeling her body being pushed back by brute force.

For a while all Rachel did was parry and block the attacks coming from the small cat. Then she got bored and decided to try a counter offensive. She saw Jubei come in for another shot and held up the sword to block. A second after the foot had collided with the blade Rachel twirled, bringing her sword around and aiming at Jubei's stomach… but before the attack could hit, Jubei ducked under it and preformed a sweep kick, making Rachel fall to the ground.

She groaned gently, realizing that she had lost.

Jubei sighed. "This isn't a dance Rachel; you don't have to make a fight look beautiful. There were at least 5 times I left myself open where you could have punched or kicked me away and give you a chance, but you didn't take them."

Rachel gently rose to her feet brushing of the dirt on the red coat. "It is how I have been taught to fight Mr. Jubei… now if you would excuse me, it is getting late and I need some sleep."

Rachel gently nodded to Jubei, indicating that the conversation was over, before retreating gently into the woods near the park, finding a small comfortable spot hiding amongst the trees.

Rachel tok of her new red coat and gently folded it before laying it down on the grass. She sat down and laid her head down on the jacket, yawning slightly before closing her eyes.

"You sure you won't be cold Rachel?"

"To be honest… I can't remember a time where I was warm… something to do with light sensitivity… now can I get some sleep?"

Jubei smiled gently. "I'll be watching out for you… whether you like it or not."

Rachel smiled gently one last time, before her breath calmed down and her body sunk into sleep.

"Huh… she must have been more tired than she looked."

Jubei barely moved as he heard and felt a portal opening.

"Evening Valkenhayn… how is Ragna treating you?"

Valkenhayn frowned gently, stepping up to stand next to the cat, spotting a sleeping Rachel on the ground. Jubei looked over at his old friend seeing an old man saddled with a task he did not particularly want.

"Ragna that bad?"

"No… at least not yet. For someone of his stature, he is… adjusting nicely."

"Uhuh… and yet something tells me that the rest of the Halloween castle isn't taking this good."

"Well Nago and Gii have taken this as an opportunity to not getting beaten around for god knows how long but…"

"But you miss her… and can't stand the idea of being a butler to a nobody. Come on Valkenhayn how long have we known each other? There is no need to act all high and mighty around me."

"OK fine, he is a delinquent boy who deserves nothing but a boot to shove him off a cliff."

"Ah come on now he's not that bad, he is actually a great cook, and he has a kind heart… you just need to dig for a while to find it. Now are you going to paddy foot around some more or are you going to come to the part as to why you came here."

Valkenhayn looked down at Rachel, sleeping silently before he turned to Jubei.

"Help me make his life hell."

"Why should I do this?"

"As much as I hate to admit it… Madam Rachel is a stubborn child. She will not back down even if she were to live like this for years. And while her job isn't an easy one, that brat will not back down either. The best for both sides is to get one to quit… and Madam Rachel don't have any flaws."

Jubei chortled gently once, but hid it poorly as a cough.

The scowl emitting from his old friend made him realize that he wasn't fooling anyone.

"I agree that they will probably be at this for a bit… but that's not really a problem anymore now is it? The continuum shift happened, the kids kicked some royal NOL buttocks, Terumi is in the depts, of hell, as is Relius. Rachel is in no danger, NOL officers are looking for Ragna, not a woman wearing red. Also being in Rachel's position might help Ragna with his social skills… and with your human skills as well."

Valkenhayn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine… if that is how you want to play this… I really did not want to do this but you left me no choice."

Valkenhayn walked in front of Jubei, hands behind his back. "It was April in the year when the black beast was silent. You came to me, white as a sheet and begged me to save your skin."

Jubei groaned gently.

"About 5 minutes later", Valkenhayn continued as if he had not heard Jubei groaning, "Nine comes waltzing in furiously asking were you had been the night before. I gently told her that we had been helping out near the crash site all night. Nine calmed down and left… and you breathed out, glad to not being flayed alive over getting drunk on catnip and sleeping through the day you had promised her a date. You told me then that if I ever needed something I only needed to ask… are you going to help me out or am I going to go and tell this to your daughter?"

"Oh god no" Jubei groaned.

While Kokonoe had eased up some of the hatred of her father over the years, they weren't near being out of the woods. Getting this tidbit of information might just as well secure his death by his own daughter's hand.

"All right… you win Valkenhayn. However… I want to make a deal. The first tidbit of information is for free and then we are called even… if you want more, I want information in return."

"That seems fair."

"All right then. Ragna has a small issue with ghosts. He is also claustrophobic."

Valkenhayn raised a single eyebrow. "That's it?"

"That's all you are going to get for free."

"All right… and what do you want to know?"

Jubei turned to Rachel's sleeping form.

"Has there ever been an accident where Rachel lost control?"

Valkenhayn looked down at Rachel and sighed.

"Once… only once."

"And?"

"You know you can't fool me either old friend… I know how you conduct your training. Making your students so angry that they stop thinking and just start attacking… but you won't be able to control her."

"She is only as strong as Ragna now… that was the deal they made when they signed the contract. I know I can handle him… so I can handle her."

"Very well… just let me know where to go to visit you when you are injured… All right. Clavis Alucard… Rachel's father. He was a great man, and madam Rachel cared for him as much as he cared for her… he taught her as much as he could, until one day when…" Valkenhayn sighed.

"It happens sometimes when they don't sense it coming. A vampires lust for blood. It had been a long day and as Master Clavis was about to head back to his castle after spending the day tending to his garden, a young girl showed up. She was hurt badly and the amount of blood that leaked from her was enough to drive the poor man mad."

"He ended up sucking her dry. As fate would have it the girl was the local majors daughter. She had been out riding when wolves had attacked the horses… however the wolves were not given blame and an angry mob soon marched towards the Alucard mansion… Clavis told me to take Madam Rachel and run, something I did with great regret. After that day Rachel vowed to never drink another human's blood… a promise she has broken once."

"Right… and when you said she had lost her temper once?"

"At one of the social gatherings she attended after her father's death, she overheard a boy saying something along the lines of how a loser vampire had given up without a fight when the humans came for him… Madam Rachel teleported next to him and punched his jaw. The boy flew for about 5 seconds before crushing through a wall."

Jubei sighed. "Right… parent problems."

"And Mr. Bloodedge?"

"Hates being overprotected. Hates his brother for being a nut job who can't decide whether to kill him or love him. Thinks that whiny girls are annoying, hates to be reminded of past failures… you know anything Rachel would do is sure to make him angry."

Valkenhayn nodded gently. "All right Jubei… I have to get back to the castle, things to do and boys to humiliate."

And with that Valkenhayn disappeared into a portal, leaving only behind a small gust of wind.

Jubei smiled gently and walked down to Rachel, deciding that he needed some sleep to and curled up on her stomach, gently warming her up in the cold September night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Valkenhayn appeared back to the castle he sighed gently, knowing that sooner or later Jubei was going to figure out that he had lied… and when that happened he was in deep trouble. Walking towards the garden, he sighed as he saw Ragna sitting gently in Rachel's chair, talking with Gii and Nago. Walking up to them gently he cleared his throat.

Ragna, who had been talking with Gii sitting on the table turned gently. "Yes?"

"It's getting early… unless you want to get 3rd degree burns I suggest you start walking up to the mansion."

Ragna frowned. "What do you mean?"

Nago decided to help explaining. "You're a vampire now… your skin and sunlight don't mix to well."

"Rachel never seemed to have any trouble with it" Ragna reasoned.

He couldn't count how many times he had seen the vampire out in the sun, exposing both her face and her arms to the sun.

"Of course not, but that's because the princess uses about 2 hours every day putting on sunscreen and various magical sun repellents so that she can go outside without getting burned."

Ragna blinked. "Right… so this way?"

Valkenhayn nodded gently, leading Ragna up the path towards the mansion.

"So let me get this straight, the rabbit uses 2 hours every day coating herself with sunscreen and magical barriers to not get burned?"

"That's right."

Ragna looked up seeing the moon slightly setting down.

"So… I have always wondered, what is this place?"

"The Alucard castle… it has been in the princess family for millennia's."

"But why is it always night here?"

"It's not."

Ragna looked up as Valkenhayn joined in the conversation.

"This is a pocket dimension. While you mostly see the Alucard castle there is a small town flowing behind it stretching for about 6 miles to the north and east. The citizens in this town are what human's calls children of the night. Vampires, werewolves… ghosts etc."

Ragna paled gently, Valkenhayn smiling gently.

"This dimension is exactly 12 hours in front of the human world. So when its midnight here, it's the middle of the afternoon there."

"Huh… that makes sense I guess." Ragna continued to walk as Valkenhayn gently opened the door to the inside of the mansion, Ragna walked inside, saying a small thanks as he stepped in front of Valkenhayn.

Looking around Ragna was impressed. While from the outside the place looked grim and horrible, the inside of the mansion was incredible.

Deep red carpets ran along the floor, and rich velvet curtains hung in front of the windows. As Ragna walked down the corridor Gii and Nago suddenly stopped in front of a door leading outside to a small enclosed garden.

"Anything matter you guys?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, the princess always stops by every day before going to bed."

Ragna frowned gently at Gii who had spoken up gently looking through the glass door, seeing two tombstones in the middle of the garden.

"Who are the graves for?"

"Her parents." The grave tone in Valkenhayn's voice told Ragna that he didn't want to talk about it further.

Nago sighed. "Well technically the graves are empty, when a vampire dies they turn to ash and is scattered with the wind… Personally I think the princess needed these to remember them."

Ragna nodded. While he and the rabbit never really saw eye to eye, he could appreciate the thought of needing to say good night (or in her case good day) to her family members before going to sleep.

He gently bowed in respect to the graves before continuing the walk, until he came across a huge door that could only lead to Rachel's bedroom.

Opening the door gently Ragna wasn't sure what to expect.

The room was dark, with gothic candelabra's around the room to be the only source of light in the room. At the left side of the room was a door leading to what could only be Rachel's private bathroom.

On the right side was a huge closet, and hanging inside it where a bunch of Rachel's traditional dresses, placed inside plastics bags as to not get dusty. However none of these things registered in Ragna's mind. All he noticed was the black coffin at the center in the back of the room.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

Ragna turned to Valkenhayn. "Anything else I should know about this lifestyle?"

"Garlic makes you faint… and while you can see your reflection no one else can."

Ragna sighed, determined to not show how freaked out he was of the idea of sleeping in a coffin to a man he knew loathed him with a burning passion.

"Right… and how do you suppose I should fit in this thing? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a lot taller than the rabbit."

"Not a problem… sir."

Valkenhayn disappeared into the darkness and reappeared with a coffin big enough to fit Ragna.

"This better… sir?"

"Yeah… peachy."

"All right then… the bathroom is over there… I will finish here and then I'll be on my way… unless you need any more help?"

"No… I'm good."

Ragna started to walk towards the bathroom before he turned towards Valkenhayn. "By the way… have the rabbit ever told you to call me something nice or pleasant?"

Valkenhayn frowned gently at the question. "No… she hasn't."

"Then you should understand that I won't let you call her something nice now that we have changed places?"

Valkenhayn sighed. "Of course sir."

"Glad to know that we understand each other. Good night Valkenhayn… I'll see you in the morning… or night, whatever."

Closing the door to the bathroom Valkenhayn sighed and rubbed his temples.

"One, two, three…"

Nago and Gii shared a worried look before they turned to Valkenhayn.

"You ok there Valkenhayn?"

"No… no I'm not."

Valkenhayn laid down the adult coffin before sighing. "I will go to bed… you two keep an eye out on him, let me know if something happens."

"Of course. Have a nice sleep Valkenhayn."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Rachel grunted gently where she lay… this feeling… what was it? It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Opening her eyes gently she smiled… the sun… now that she was human she could actually feel it's warm rays on her face without getting burned to a crisp… it felt nice.

Taking a deep breath she noticed Jubei curled up on her stomach. She smiled gently before scratching him gently on the bridge of his small nose, the cat grunting gently before opening his eye.

"Morning" Rachel said gently, leaning back again to enjoy the sunlight on her face, relishing in the pleasant feeling.

Jubei yawned and stretched before sitting up on his hind legs.

"You wake a cat up from his sleep only to go back to sleep yourself? That's not very nice."

"Jubei, I am feeling the warmth of the sun for the first time in my life… pardon if nothing else matters for me at the moment."

Jubei smiled gently before rubbing his eye finally waking up.

"You can sunbathe later my dear… morning practice first."

"What? No breakfast?"

"Training you takes priority" Jubei said jumping down on the ground.

"Now get up."

Rachel stretched gently but sat up shaking Ragna's… her coat, before putting it on, gently grasping the hilt of the long sword.

A new day was dawning, and adventure was sure to be upon both vampire and human.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel panted heavily as she for the umpteenth time in the last hour swung her sword to parry Jubei's attacks, ignoring his mild chastising comments about her fighting like a 5 year old girl.

She silently cursed as Jubei ducked under the blade and sent her flying into a pile of leaves.

"I yield" Rachel grunted.

Jubei smiled a Cheshire grin. "Giving up already Rachel? We just started."

"Maybe after I have gotten some food in my system Jubei… right now I am too hungry to do much else."

Jubei lifted an eyebrow as Rachel had turned and started to walk away.

"So that's all the mighty Alucard family can do? Run away?"

Rachel stopped, turning gently towards Jubei. "Come again?"

"Well I mean, at once you get into a position you don't find favorable you run away with a poor excuse, and after what I heard the same thing was the case with your father."

Rachel had turned towards Jubei again, setting down the sword into the ground, gently crossing her arms.

"My father… was running away?"

"Well… maybe running away is the wrong word… after what I heard he told someone else to run away while he stayed behind."

Rachel blinked, and gently scratched her cheek.

"Huh, you don't say… and the one you heard this from… that wouldn't by any chance be my former butler would it?"

"And if it was?"

Rachel smiled. "I'll take that as a yes… now just to clarify… my father once told me to run away while he stayed behind… probably to defend me or something like that yes?"

Jubei blinked, surprised at how calm Rachel seemed of talking of this.

"Yes… that's what I heard."

"And we are of course talking about the same guy here right? Clavis Alucard, my father… long white beard and hair… sitting in a wheelchair."

"Ye…" Jubei stopped talking as he suddenly realized that he once had meet Rachel's father… being so old and crippled that Valkenhayn had to drag him around in a wheelchair.

He blinked, and slapped a paw to his face.

Rachel laughed. "Aaaaand there the lights went on. I can't believe you fell for one of Valkenhayn's tricks… I suppose he came to visit yesterday after I had fallen asleep to make sure everything was all right?"

Jubei, still having his paw plastered onto his face nodded.

"I suppose he made a deal with sabotaging Ragna to make this go away as soon as he could… to bad for you that he never plays by any rules except mine and his own."

Jubei groaned. "Valkenhayn Hellsing when I get my hands around your neck."

"I have no doubts he will regret his actions… so breakfast?"

Jubei looked up at the girl in front of him, an amused look on her face.

"Ragna made his own meal… I'm not your butler my dear bunny rabbit."

Rachel frowned. "You know I despise that nickname… I would prefer if you don't use it."

"Ragna seems to get away with it."

"Ragna knows I detest the name… which is why he keeps calling me by it, wanting to get under my skin… I have found that ignoring him is the best approach."

"So you say… and yet you seem to have more than enough of fire to retaliate with. Unless of course you choose not to use them for some strange emotional reason."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ok let me stop you right there… I do not have any romantically feelings for Ragna… Teasing him is fun, watching him struggle is entertaining and on the rare occasion that he tries to be a gentleman, I show him that I want him no ill will. But that is where my relationship with him ends. At best a sister who likes to remind her brother that I can beat him silly if he annoys me."

"And you expect me to believe this because?"

"2 reasons… reason one, it's the truth."

"And the second?" Jubei asked, not convinced at all.

"My interests lie with the fairer sex."

Jubei looked at Rachel frowning. "You sure?"

"I have been alive for so long I have forgotten how old I really am… I would think I'm sure about my preferences Jubei."

Jubei blinked gently before speaking up. "You stay away from my daughter."

Rachel laughed. "My dear Jubei, as attractive as Kokonoe is, I'm afraid she's not my type… I like to be in charge, something I share in common with her… it wouldn't have worked… besides, last I heard she was seen spending a lot of time with a certain doctor in orient town."

Jubei's face went from overprotective, to shocked, to happy and finally back to overprotective.

"You don't say… if you want food, there is a family of rabbit's right over that there hill, why don't you do as Ragna do and make some stew… I'll be back in a flash."

"Say hi to Kokonoe from me" Rachel called smiling, as Jubei rushed off.

"Now then… rabbits huh."

BLAZBLUEBLAZBLUE

"Valkenhayn... Valkenhayn, are you awake?"

Valkenhayn opened his eyes gently, as someone knocked at his door. Looking at the clock next to his bed he saw that it was nearing sundown. He stretched before jumping off his bed. He preferred to sleep in wolf form, it made him more likely to hear or smell things that shouldn't be around.

Transforming back into his human self he walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Nago and Gii.

"Yes?"

"Um… we might have lost Ragna."

Looking down at the cat in front of him, Valkenhayn used all of his energy focusing on not attacking the poor thing, which was Rachel's job for when she came back.

"Meaning?"

"Um we woke up… and the coffin was empty."

Valkenhayn sighed. "Have you actually looked around for him?"

"Well… um… no."

Valkenhayn groaned and shook his head.

"Let me get dressed, he is probably wandering around the castle."

BLAZBLUEBLAZBLUE

True enough, the 3 servants of the Alucard household didn't go further than the kitchen before they found Ragna, who were huddling over a pot making food that smelled like heaven.

Valkenhayn cleared his throat making Ragna look up gently.

"Oh hi guys, have a good sleep?"

"Yes… and you sir?"

"Pretty good… took some time to get used to the coffin but the silk sheets helped a lot."

Ragna dipped a tea spoon into the pot he was using, tasting gently what he had made.

"Hmm… needs some salt."

Valkenhayn blinked before stepping up.

"A few things, if I am allowed to make some comments."

"Of course."

"First of all, it would please me very much if you could tell at least your familiars if you are heading out somewhere, so that when they wake up they don't panic over not knowing where you are."

"Oh right… sorry, I'm not used to being in a group."

Valkenhayn nodded gently, as if to say that he understood.

"Also… you are technically royalty… you don't need to make your own food… that's one of my jobs."

Ragna blinked. "Oh… sorry."

He handed the salt he was holding over to Valkenhayn.

"So is it safe for me to head outside, or is it still day time there?"

"You will be fine… Would you like to relax in the garden or somewhere else?"

"The garden is nice I suppose… Oh right, one more thing, you can do that teleportation thing right?"

"Yes… I can teleport."

"Then do me one favor… I have a feeling that the rabbit is struggling a bit… so I decided to help her out a little. When you are finished with everything else, I'd like it if you'd take that white bag over there and deliver it, with the message that I found it fitting for her. That's it. No calling her Madam, milady or whatever, deliver the bag and come back."

"Of course sir… as you wish."

Ragna smiled and walked out, with Gii and Nago in tow.

Valkenhayn looked at the salt in his hand and the pot Ragna had been making. Taking out a spoon of his own he tasted the concussion blinking at the quality of it.

"Not bad… for someone of his stature."

BLAZBLUEBLAZBLUE

Rachel sighed and rose from the ground rubbing the dirt of her jacket. Damn those rabbits were fast… but she was getting closer, the scratches on her arm from that last rabbit's foot were proof of that.

As Rachel was going to try again, she heard a familiar sound of a portal opening. She looked up, smiling gently.

"Good morning Valkenhayn… how are you doing?"

Valkenhayn didn't say anything. He simply looked Rachel over, dirty, scratched up and sweaty.

"Sir Ragna asked me to give you this;" Valkenhayn said sending over the small white bag. "He sends a message with the gift… I found this fitting for you."

Rachel frowned, but opened the bag. She closed her eyes and chuckled, taking out a carrot.

"Rabbit food… how delightfully original of him."

Rachel looked back up at Valkenhayn and smiled.

"Shouldn't you get back? I don't recall you enjoying the company of people of my stature… and Jubei is looking to strangle you."

"Yes… good day."

As Valkenhayn nodded and disappeared, Rachel smiled gently before starting to bite into the carrots, once again sitting down to see if she could lure out one more rabbit before Jubei came back

AN: Rachel Alucard, born 31st October, happy birthday Rachel


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel groaned, holding out a carrot in front of the rabbit hole.

"Come on, come on" she whispered, smiling in triumph as a small white rabbit poked it's head out from its shelter, its nose twitching.

"That's it, come on over." Rachel smiled but did not move, the rabbit silently hopping out towards Rachel. Soon it was so close that Rachel could pet it's head, and before the poor creature could fathom what had happened Rachel lifted it by its ears.

Rachel sighed. "Sorry little one, it simply was not you day today."

And with that Rachel quickly snapped the poor things neck, the animal felling limp in her arms.

"And what do you suppose you should do now?"

Rachel looked up at the voice, seeing to her dismay Kokonoe grinning from ear to ear, standing on a small hill, a bag slumped over her back.

"Well eating it was my first thought" Rachel said standing up.

She should have known that Kokonoe would come running the moment Jubei told her everything, and goodness knew he never held anything from his daughter now that they were on speaking terms again.

"All raw like that? Fur and all? Or do you have something to cook it in or over?"

Rachel ignored the amused tone in Kokonoe's face as the pink haired beastkin walked down to her, looking her over.

"Fascinating" she muttered, walking around the now grown woman in front of her. "That vampire contract really had some kick I see."

Rachel huffed. "So how's Dr. Litchi?" Rachel asked.

"Trying to change the subject are we?" Kokonoe asked amused. "Not going to work on me Rachel."

"All right then let's try another method" Rachel said. "Is there something you want Kokonoe?"

"I have an offer for you" Kokonoe said. "I'll give you some pots and pans and a lighter."

"And what do you want in return?" Rachel asked, still holding onto the small rabbit.

"Some experimental opportunities."

"Oh really? And you think I would willingly give myself over to science for something as little as fire? And here I thought you were smart."

Rachel walked a bit away from Kokonoe, hanging her rabbit over a tree branch, starting to collect dry wood.

"I am smart" Kokonoe said, dragging something out from her pocket without Rachel seeing it. "And I also have a tendency to get what I want however I want. So that being said, Rachel, catch."

Rachel turned and out of reflexes snatched something that Kokonoe hurled at her face.

"What on earth was that fo…" Rachel stopped, seeing what she held in her hand. "Garlic huh?" Rachel huffed and threw it back to Kokonoe. "You satisfied?"

"For the moment. Here." Kokonoe threw a lighter towards Rachel. "I'll give you more if you cooperate."

"That is not going to happen Kokonoe."

"All right, just be warned that I don't take no for an answer."

Rachel sighed as she continued to gather brush and wood for a fire. "So where is your father?"

"Giving Litchi the third degree." Kokonoe rolled her eyes. "Honestly I don't get what his problem is; he knows she wouldn't hurt me. Not on purpose anyway."

"So she still has flashbacks of Lotte then?"

"Let it lie Rachel."

"I will if you help me with this blasted rabbit."

"All right, fair enough I suppose, how do you intend to prepare the thing? Grilled, shih kebab or cooked?"

Rachel stopped up a minute as she tried to not be completely repulsed of the thought of flaying the rabbit in front of her.

"What makes it look less like it did when it was alive?"

"Diced and cooked in a stew I should think… why don't you go and take this pot and find some water so will I start doing the flaying, gutting and dicing?"

Rachel took the pot that Kokonoe dragged out of the bag she had brought with her. Rachel took the pot but Kokonoe did not let go.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Rachel lifted an eyebrow but then realized what Kokonoe was hinting at. She rolled her eyes and made a small groan as if asking if this really was necessary.

Kokonoe chuckled. "Come on Rachel be a big girl now."

Rachel huffed. "Thank you for letting me borrow your pot."

"You are very much welcome" Kokonoe said with a smile letting go of the pot and took out a knife starting off to flay the rabbit as Rachel disappeared off to a nearby stream.

Finally finding the stream Rachel sat down, seeing the reflection of her face. Thanks to the rabbits she had tried to capture she had crashed with the ground more than once and her face showed the results. Rachel could not remember last time she had been this dirty… in fact she could not recall a time she had been dirty at all.

Cupping her hands she got a bit of water, flinching at the cold, splashing some water on her face trying to freshen up a bit. After looking into the watery reflection and finding that there was little else she could do without a bar of soap she drank a few gulps of the fresh cool water before filling her pot. She grunted slightly as she rose, the pot was a tad heavier with all the water than she would have liked and she no longer possessed her vampire strenght.

She came back to the site where Kokonoe sat dicing up pieces of what Rachel knew to be the rabbit that no more than an hour ago had looked at her with its large red eyes.

"Well you took your sweet time."

"This thing is heavy" Rachel grunted putting down the pan.

"Wimp" Kokonoe huffed, handing Rachel a knife and some vegetables. "I brought some vegetables to put in the stew, I finished up the rabbit but it will all be a waste if you manage to screw up the rest of the dish."

Rachel simply scowled, swallowing her pride as her stomach roared. "Fine… what do you need me to do?"

BBBBBBBBBB

Almost 30 minutes later Rachel sat eating the stew she and Kokonoe had made.

"Taste good doesn't it?" Kokonoe said smiling.

Rachel didn't answer; she was too busy cleaning her plate. "Valkenhayn's food doesn't even compare… what in the world did we put in this?"

"A lot of heart" Kokonoe said grinning. "You'd be surprised how much better the food tastes when you know that you helped to make it."

Kokonoe sat down her clean plate sighing. "You do of course know that everyday won't be like this?"

Rachel looked up from her plate to Kokonoe who looked serious all of a sudden.

"You are in Ragna's shoes now Rachel… you will be forced to hide your face, make all your food alone, sleeping wherever you can. It won't be easy."

"I never thought it would be" Rachel said, helping herself to another serving of stew. "But there is one thing I can do now that I never could back at Halloween castle."

"And what is that Rachel?"

Rachel smiled. "I can relax."

Kokonoe frowned. "Yeah I think you need to give me more than that."

"I no longer have to use 3 hours of my day putting on sun repellant charms just in case I need to step out in the sun. I no longer have to try and ignore the sound of heartbeats and the smell of blood every time someone talks to me… I no longer have to worry about suppressing an inner instinct that screams for me to bite down on every person I know. Not now… the moment Ragna gives in and accepts defeat, fine, I'll go back to that life… but for now Kokonoe I can relax and simply live. On the run yes, sleeping outside in the cold, definitively… but at least I am free."

Kokonoe looked at Rachel, who sat with her back to a tree, taking a small gulp of water. "Your life has been rough huh?"

Rachel sighed. "It's a cross I had to bear… better to fight my instincts than to live off it, there is a reason there are so few vampires left in the world. Now please, let's talk about something cheerful shall we?"

"All right…my old man said you were gay, how's that working out for you?"

Kokonoe laughed as she ducked under the tray Rachel threw at her face.

"Sorry" she said with a laugh. "In all seriousness though, anyone you got your eye on?"

"Don't get any ideas Kokonoe, you already have a girlfriend last I checked."

" A two way is fine, a three way is better."

Rachel silently wondered if in the transfer she and Ragna had gotten some of each other's personality traits, as she suddenly wanted nothing more than to scream and hit Kokonoe over the head.

"I'm not playing this game with you Kokonoe."

"Oh come on. What's your type? Tall? Short? Fat?"

Rachel closed her eyes, lifting her face to the fun, trying her best to tune out Kokonoe.

"All right fine, ignoring body type… you more of a tit girl or ass girl?"

"What is wrong with you Kokonoe?"

"Aww you are an ass girl, enjoy looking at pretty girls walking past you with their perfect apple shaped butts hidden under their skirts or wearing tight ass jeans?"

"Kokonoe, what do I need to do to make you close your mouth?"

"Simple really… tell me who you have your eye on."

Rachel groaned.

"AHA I KNEW IT; YOU DO HAVE SOMEONE YOU FANCY."

"Keep shouting Kokonoe; I'm sure they didn't hear you at NOL headquarters."

"Do I know her? I know her don't I?"

"Kokonoe, I am only going to say this one time, continue talking and you will get hurt."

"Now who could it be… who do we both know that has a nice ass."

"Oh for the love of." Rachel rose from her seat, gripping her sword, lifting it to point at Kokonoe.

"You. Stop. Talking."

Kokonoe gave Rachel a Cheshire grin, holding up her hands, rising up from her place as well.

"Yeah I should probably get back to Litchi, dad must be finished talking by now… keep the pots Rachel, and enjoy your new life… for as long as it lasts."

And with that Kokonoe walked off, leaving Rachel behind with a bunch of dirty dishes. Rachel groaned. Back to work she muttered, reaching down to pick up her plate.


End file.
